powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 21: The Carnavi That Surpassed Carnavi
is the twenty-first episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It introduces the Car Navick accessory for the Carrangers. Synopsis Youko's terrible navigation skills force her and Natsumi to invent the ultimate navigation device after the male Carranger are abducted by a disappearing shaman Gorotsuki. Plot Natsumi is fixing a white truck from the inside. Kyosuke answers a phone call. It is the owner of the truck, a local grocery man. She gives him a thumbs up. He tells him he will deliver the car himself. Before he sits in the driver's chair, Youko runs down the stairs in urgency. She tags along but he berates her. She pouts. She takes out a map out of her bag and tells him to turn but he is all eractic on the road. He then crashes into Signalman's Kobaan base, no less. He freaks out, especially when Signalman comes up behind him. Kyosuke apologizes but the officer chases him. They return the truck back to the Pegasus Garage, with a busted headlight and then the driver's seat door falls off when he parks. Youko apologizes while Natsumi yells at her, the other two cowering behind papers. They drop the papers and try picking them up. Youko starts crying. She then apologizes. Menawhile at BB Saloon, Zonnette sings to a crowd of hooting and howlering. Ritchihiker goes along with the melody, when he is stopped by Gynamo and Zelmoda. They get on his case. He has a plan for the Carranger as usual. A light bulb lights and he gets an idea. They imagine a strange man with a blue wig over their spaceship Baribarian. The lights return to normal in the saloon and everyone start paying attention to the three generals. Ritchihiker scolds Zelmoda with his weapon. A glass leviates by itself and this intrigues Ritchihiker. A chair is pulled out for him and out of nowhere, AA Abanba appears, who has the ability of invisibility. The grocery man (white truck owner) is walking with his cart when an apple is eaten by itself and AA Abanba reveals himself. Youko tries to get in Natsumi's good graces by assisting her in fixing the car she helped wreck, but Natsumi won't forgive her so easily, even though Youko pleads. Just then Dappu comes in running, screaming about an attack. They transform and then board their new vehicles. The green light turns on and they are off. Pink spots an illusion of AA Abanba. She has Red swirve the road, and everyone thinks Pink is crazy. Pegasus Thunder gets in front of Dragon Cruiser and they nearly crash. Red and Pink are ejected from the car. AA Abanba flies away from them, teasing them. They run after him. Yellow spots Pink is down. She tries to snap her out of it as AA Abanba attacks Green and drags him along. He then attacks the others. He then traps them in a cage. Pink and Yellow arrive. Red talks to them through their helmet. AA Abanba threw a sheet over the cage and then he and the cage vanished, leaving the sheet. Dappu, Natsumi, and Youko talk about the situation in the Secret Base. Youko blames herself and Natsumi shouts at her to snap out of it. Dappu says not to fight and Natsumi berates her. Youko comes up with an idea, to track the monster. Meanwhile, AA Abanba has strapped the boys to a rocket, surrounded by AA Abanba, Zelmoda, and the Wumpers. They have a drum circle in front of a bonfire. Meanwhile, Natsumi builds Car Navick, Dappu and Youko try to intervene, but she doesn't let them. Youko then works on the schematics on the computer. Natsumi has the device hooked up to a Auto Blaster. They finally finish it. Natsumi opens it up and turns it on, but it doesn't turn on. Natsumi thinks about it. Dappu consults her. Youko pleads to the device, freaking out and pleaidng to it to work. Her tears enter the CPU and it is starts lighting up with red, yellow, and blue light. They all celebrate. ViBlade flies by the boys and cut the wick on the rocket and the girls arrive. AA Abanba becomes invisible once again and Yellow tracks him using their newly minted Car Navick. Pink snaps him back to visibilty and they break the boys' chains. AA Abanba lifts up, attacks them and becomes invisible and the girls get him again. The five then fight the Wumpers. Yellow then converted her Car Navick into Navick Shot, that sent out red laser that zipped by their cilent's hat and went over Signalman's head as he repaired his base; and reached the monster in a field. The Carranger then arrived where he is. He disappeared again and Red shot him with his Auto Blaster. He appeared and then disappeared. Yellow suggests combining the Navick Shot, so they make the Navick Blaster and defeat the monster. He grows huge after eating the imo-youkan and RV Robo is formed. Sirender arrives to help. AA Abanba does its vanishing trick and knocks Sirender down. Pink hooks up her Auto Navick to track him down and fight him. She successfully gives good directions after all. Sirender gets up and destroys AA Abanba's wand. RV Robo destroys the fiend. Later, the girls return the truck to the food vender and apologize for being so late. He offers them watermelons and apples. She picks up a melon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Vegetable Shop Owner: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *In Power Rangers Turbo, the Car Navick/Turbo Navigator debuted much eariler. *'Carnavi' is short for Car Navigation. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa